


Three's Company

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Halestead [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Halestead, Jealousy, Multi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: Isaac doesn’t ever really know for sure what’s going on in Stiles’ head. Some days he seems to be as pleased as it gets with their… arrangement. Other days he acts like.Well.An asshole.





	

“Why can’t you just go to his place?” Stiles grumps, glaring in their direction. Isaac glances up from where Danny’s been showing him his watchlist on Netflix, trying to choose something for the three of them to watch. 

“What are you talking about Stilinski?” Isaac genuinely doesn’t know. He doesn’t ever really know for sure what’s going on in Stiles’ head. Some days he seems to be as pleased as it gets with their… arrangement. Other days he acts like. 

Well.

An asshole.

“Danny has an entire apartment to himself just downstairs, right?” Stiles asks, challenge painted all over his face. “Why don’t you go have your little movie date down there?”

“I dunno,” Isaac shrugs as casually as he can. “Why don’t you go up and see _Scott_?”

“If I need to go…” Danny hesitates, tablet in his lap still showing every superhero movie they could find on Amazon Prime, trying to figure out which one Stiles would talk through the least. 

“Nah, stay. If he’s pissy he can go.” 

“You know this is my apartment right?” Stiles grumbles, throwing back half a Mountain Dew in one gulp.

“Yeah, I mean, if you don’t count the fact that I’ve been paying rent for four months, it’s totally _your apartment_.” 

“My name’s the one on the lease,” Stiles insists. 

“Seriously guys I can go. We can - uh - you know, nevermind, I’ll just -” 

“No, Danny, stay.” It comes out an order and Isaac doesn’t quite mean it to, can tell Danny doesn’t like it from the way he tenses up, but he’s too confused by Stiles’ - well, Stilesness, to apologize right now. “Whatever is up Stiles’ ass is going to have to come out sometime. Might as well be now.” 

“I’m just saying, if you guys are planning little, I don’t know, movie dates, it might be nice for you to fucking tell me so I don’t walk in on them,” Stiles growls, and the flash of pain in his eyes is so quick that Isaac almost misses it. Almost. 

“We literally planned this three days ago, in your kitchen, with you sitting right there,” Danny intervenes. He tosses his tablet aside and crosses his arms over his chest. “You were bemoaning the fact that Derek finally asked Scott out, and that the three of us were the only people left in the building who are single, and I said -” 

“And we said,” Isaac interrupts, “we should do something together, the three of us. Watch a movie. Order pizza. Together. Three.”

Stiles’ face flushes unattractively, pinking up too fast and blotchy. 

“Together,” he mumbles, horror dawning slowly. 

“Yeah. Why do you think I sat so close to Isaac on the couch? So there’d be space for you, dumbass,” Danny snipes. 

“Whatever,” Stiles shrugs, pulling himself back in. He stomps over, flops down sideways on the spare square, and lets his legs fall over their laps. He misses kicking Isaac in the balls by about three inches. Isaac grips his foot too tight, pokes him hard in the bare arch of it, and rolls his eyes. 

“Iron Man or Guardians of the Galaxy?” Danny asks, obviously deciding to ignore both of them. 

“Batman,” Stiles says, completely throwing their searches. “The Michael Keaton one.” Danny sighs but gets back to it, looking for a streaming copy somewhere.

Isaac’s thumb strokes the bottom of Stiles’ foot, a firm, comforting pressure that spends the rest of the tension from Stiles’ body. Neither of them says anything about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
